


Beautiful Nightmares

by CreativeWritingSoul



Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingSoul/pseuds/CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Young and a bit naive at heart - Catty Noir is a sweet, teenage popstar who has it all and more than she could ever scream of. But if she's truly happy, why does she cry when she's alone at night? Rated T. Enjoy!





	1. ( 1 )

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do not own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read this or any of my other works! It's always greatly appreciated. :)

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

She'd been cursed - ever since the day she was birthed into the undead world. There were tens of hundreds of thousands of year old curses, but this one wasn't a bad one per se. It was just... one that no one else saw the curse part of it that she did.

Sixteen year old Catty Noir had everything. Anything she could ever scream of – she had. Her own wicked scream home. Her own cars, jewelry, fashion line – the ghoul even had an entourage. But what she didn't have... were  _true_  friends. Someone who wanted to hang out with her, or better yet –  _love_  her, for who she was and not her material possessions.

She wasn't happy.

It's not that she was being selfish, well some might say she was – but was it so wrong to yearn for a friend, a real bestie? "How you holding up pussycat?" her sly manager asked her, entering her dressing room without even knocking.

Catty looked fantastic tonight, her black fur was all glittery, she had on the most shimmery halter dress and a piece of broken mirror attached on her bracelet. She had all of her before concert rituals already done... all besides entering stage left under a ladder, but that wouldn't happen until she was moments before her gig.

"I'm alright." She answered plainly. Her manager didn't take notice of her overly soft demeanor.

"You'll get this show on the road, attend the after-party and get all up early to start it over again."

"Right."

He looked at her, wondering if she was feeling homesick for whatever reason. He gave the chair she was sitting in, a pat. "Hey, you're a real lucky ghoul. Remember that. Y'know how many would love, love -  _love_  to be in your shoes kiddo?"

Catty knew there were hundreds, even more that would love to live one single night in her life, here she was wishing it was somehow different. "I know." She gave her head a shake, preparing herself for the big crowd tonight. "Are we ready?"

"It's not me that's gotta be ready, it's you superstar."

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bright pink hair was down all around her in luscious curls. "It's go time." Catty hopped down from her chair as gracefully as ever, walking down the hall in her glittery platform boots, it was time.

"Miss Noir! You're on – stage in five minutes."

"Alright, tha-"

"No time to chit chat Catty, we gotta go!" Her manager interrupted. All she wanted to do was thank Larry, or maybe his name was Harry? She didn't know his name, but he seemed to work hard and get very little recognition. She wanted to change that for him.

The rest of it was all a blur, her hiding out under the stage, hearing the screaming fans fawn over her... the beats before her song... during her performance while she fist pumped and bounced around the stage engaging the huge live audience surrounding her – she felt contented. Just knowing she was bringing entertainment into the lives of others – that they loved what she did so well, it was very comforting.

But there were other factors that felt  _so_  fake.

 _"You sing it now! ..."_ She held the microphone out to the crowd, who joined harmoniously in the chorus of her latest song. There was  _nothing_  better in the underworld, than hearing the audience sing your lyrics back to you. Nothing could ever beat it.

After a couple runs of the chorus, the song came to an end and so did Catty's purrformance. "I  _love_  every single one of you! I love your support and the genuine warmth I get from every crowd. Keep doin' what you do and I'll be back soon!" Hands clapped vigorously and cheers were echoing the auditorium – but Catty knew they were genuine. Possibly the most genuine thing she would ever have, would be her fans.

She grasped a water bottle from one of the many being held out to her backstage, after exiting stage right under the ladder of course – she downed it rather quickly.

"Clawsome performance Miss Noir!"

"Purr-fect."

"Just absolutely stunning!"

She gave a huge, toothy feline smile. "Thank you everyone, but it couldn't have been done without all of you. Take care, have a lovely evening."

Catty was a beautiful werekitty both on the interior and exterior. She treated her staff well and just like family. They weren't known as just 'the help' or anything. They were her family, or what she considered as. Her true family had exiled her. Whether they meant to or not, they still sent her away.

She shook her head at the thought, dismissing it. She had a wonderful performance and she wasn't going to let any negative feelings get in the way. They couldn't. Any night that she performed, was  _her_  night. She always celebrated with a gigantic order of chilling cheese fries.

"Where ya headed kiddo? The after party's this-a-way!" Her manager shouted after her, but she kept walking.

"Not tonight! I need some rest, goodnight and so long for now." She picked up the pace before he could catch up with her and stop her plans. The last time he did that... she shuddered.  _'No Catty, don't think about that sorta stuff. Leave it be.'_ she encouraged the depths of her mind.

She picked up the pace further and ran out to the underground garage, where the limo was parked and her faithful chauffeur William Tabby, opened the door for her. "Right here Miss, I was waiting for you."

"Thanks Will," she hugged the older gent, she was so happy to see him. She bolted into the limousine and let out a sigh of relief. Now, she was safe. Safe from anything that could possibly harm her. "I adore you." She told him truthfully. He'd always been there for her, even during the dark times and saw her through. But it was the love between and father and daughter, in which they shared.

"I adore you too Catty, now dear... where are we headed?"

Catty smirked, "You know this by now. The next stop is getting a nice big order of chilling cheese fries, then home please."

"As you wish."

Catty stretched out, taking off her glamorous bangles and shimmering shoes, her glass shard bracelet and reaching into a hidden compartment of the limo. She pulled out a pair of soft, warm fuzzy pink pajama bottoms, a simple thick strapped tank, a black and pink hoodie and her favorite pink shimmery ankle socks and slippers to top everything off.  _Now_  she was comfortable and kicking back after a great night's show.


	2. ( 2 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

Nothing felt more clawsome than a huge order of chilling cheese fries along with a nice big fountain soda. It made her burp a little more than usual but nothing too out of the ordinary. "How are they Miss Noir?" William Tabby, her chauffeur asked her as he watched her in the rear view mirror daintily wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Frightfully delicious." There was no denying this was her favorite food of all unlife, she munched down happily purring in the midst of doing so.

He grinned, "I can tell." But there was so much more that he could tell. Having been around Miss Noir since she was but a mere kitten, she was practically his own he'd known her for so long. He knew when she was sad, mad, happy, estranged, stewing in her thoughts, frustrated. He could even tell if she was experiencing indigestion, which she surely would be if she didn't slow down on her comfort food of choice, but she was preparing for a world tour and had to do some appearances and shows here and there locally before going all out.

It was a full night and day's schedule for a famous monster such as herself. She worked hard for her fame and she wasn't ungrateful but at the same time she was so young upon achieving it – she didn't have the time to appreciate her own childhood before growing up in front of flashing cameras and singing for a living while some sat at a desk from 9 – 5.

She started out stretching and yawning at whatever undeadly time, being rushed out to get her hair and make up done just because, her nails manicured and pedicured just so. Rush to rehearsals, spend hours getting routines and songs right. Choreographers and dancers, flashing lights and pyrotechnics. All for her worldwide, 'Undergrounded' tour.

She loved doing what she did, being the poster pop-music sweetheart on the scene and all the while being that wholesome, respectful speaking ghoul she always had been didn't wear her down. She knew every single one of her fans were the ones to thank for her successes. But it was the little things in the industry that were really beginning to irk Catty.

Things such as not even having a say in the setlist to her own concert. She'd been penning down songs for weeks now and  _none_  of them were even given a listen to. Catty felt like nothing more than a puppet on a string and no more would she feel that way. Oh no, this ghoul was going to stand up for herself one way or another!

But sure she had confidence now and William would pep-talk her and build it up even higher and as soon as she confronted her manager, he brought her right back down to where he felt she should be – just doing her 'job'. Nothing more, nothing less.

To Catty, entertaining young and older ghouls and monsters around the world was what she wanted to do. It wasn't just another 'job' or 'gig' that she was forced to do because she had to. Being paid for doing what she loved was just a bonus, the money... all her material possessions meant nothing to her. Her fans and wanting to keep in touch with them meant everything. Why couldn't she be her  _own_  popstar, and not what the industry is trying to make her out to be?

Catty Noir was  _not_  your average spoiled, rotten, self-absorbed popstar. No, she's someone entirely different. But, does anyone know who she truly is? What do her fans think she's like? It's something she'd love to do, get up close and personal with the fans – to see what they believed.

"A lot on your mind tonight dear?" Tabby asked her, drumming his furry paws on the steering wheel awaiting her answer.

Catty nodded after setting aside a take out bag with all the wrappers and garbage in it, keeping the limousine clean and tidy just the way it was when she got in. "Yeah, I guess. I'm  _so_  tired William." She told him truthfully, leaning back into the seat further.

"A nice warm glass of milk to aide sleep?"

"No, no... not that kind of tired. I'm... all over tired. I'm tired of taking orders from managers and being told what to sing to my own fans. I'm tired of being told what to wear, how to do my hair, having my make-up done for me. I'm tired of listening to everyone else, I just wanna listen to me and what I want to sing for my fans I should be able to sing to them if I darn well please." Even when she was angry, she had a sweet demeanor to her. "If my fans are true and loyal, they'll still come see me if I sing my own handwritten songs, won't they?"

William shrugged his shoulders, "It's hard to say dear. I mean, some monsters are only followers, sheep if you will. They just follow all the latest trends and they'd much rather follow someone else than be themselves. Just because their leader likes something, they do too. But there are some monsters out there who do their own independent thing and yes, whom are true fans. And there's also many monsters out there who don't like you or your music, but that's not something to worry about because, no matter what – you're always being talked about which is good for the industry you're in." He sighed, Catty was such a soft soul to be in this industry. Perhaps the only pure one left of her kind. "The music scene is so cutthroat Catty, they can ditch you today and have the next up and coming tomorrow. I'm not telling you to continue doing what they're telling you to do because I can see you aren't enjoying it. So there's only one solution to the problem."

Catty was all ears listening to her wise chauffeur, feeling so grateful to have him in her life. "And that would be...?"

He simply said, "Take a hiatus. Drop your manager, record label, focus on you for awhile and come back figuring out what you want to do, where you want your music to go, hire another manager, get a new label and promote your new and improved sound. It's much easier said than done of course, it's not going to happen overnight. It's a big change and you have to expect a turn around in fans. You'll lose some, but gain some perhaps. I'm an old soul on his sixth life, what do I know?" Smiling, he looked back at her briefly through the rearview mirror. "Only you know what you want Catty, and only  _you_  can go get it."

Catty nodded, letting this new advice sink in. "Okay, let's do it."

"I'm sorry Miss?"

She looked so hopeful that William just couldn't turn her next request down even if he wanted to. "I want you to keep driving, just keep driving until we completely run out of gas and that my dear friend, is where Catty Noir is going to find and revamp herself."

William Tabby grinned himself at the wonderful idea, "I just filled the tank before picking you up. I do love the sound and scenery of a good road trip."

Catty clapped and lightly squeaked with excitement. For once in her life, she was thrilled traveling with no set destination, rehearsals and dances to memorize. She was taking a little vacation for herself and it couldn't have come a moment too soon.


	3. ( 3 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

Everything took a complete turn for the worse when her manager caught up with them. Who knew he'd have hunted out to find her and force her back to where she 'should' be? Catty had no idea he'd go that far, he hadn't before... but now she was in a hair and nail appointment, just the beginning of what would be her glamorous style for tonight.

The ghoul couldn't escape yet, apparently – but she would. She  _had_  to and somehow, this would be accomplished.

For now she sat in the spa like chair getting both her hair and nails done at once. Not once did she look into the mirror. She  _hated_  the mirror... it showed her the reflection of someone she was forced to become instead of who she truly was. "You look stunning already Miss Noir." The manicurist complimented the popstar, who gave a sad smile.

"Thank you. I'm just modeling your work, this is all credit to you. I don't even know how to do nails." The way the ghoul's face lit up, you'd think she won the lottery.

She was beaming now. "Thank you Miss Noir!"

Catty went back to tuning everyone out again, it's the only way she could remain semi-sane through this whole ordeal. This was everything she was forced to be, she hated it. Hated everyone who dressed her up this way, who  _expected_  her to be this way. Why couldn't she be her own person? Why the hell couldn't she wear pink, glittery converse on stage instead of platforms? It should be her call and no one else's.

The day's events were nothing but a full blur to her, now she found herself at her dress fitting for this big gathering. It was some sort of cocktail party, Catty couldn't tell you what it was just that she was going through the same old shenanigans every time a fancy event came up. The only time she would get excited, were for the Monster's Choice Awards, or annual music awards to where her fans meant the world to her, for nominating her right along side the top names of the industry. She didn't care to be in the know about the gossip going around 'Tinseltown' as she often referred to it as.

"Last time we tried on this exact dress, it  _fit_." The dress fitting tailor was complaining. It could've been anything, the chilling cheese fries – she could be a bit bloated... anything. But this time Catty wasn't going to make excuses for herself or anyone else.

She scoffed, just tired of this whole damn thing already and her day had just begun. "And, your point is? Let me tell you something, you are paid excellent money.  _My_  own wages to customize a dress. Customize it to my size, doesn't matter what it is. I pay you, you listen to me or I'll take me and my figure elsewhere."

"O-oh, of course Miss Noir." The tailor covered up right away, any previous frustrations visible now vanished quicker than they ever appeared.

"That's right." She really never liked being a 'diva' but the strings were there to pull and she just felt like pulling them once. The dress was a very chic, very in mermaid styled evening gown that was a shimmery bright pink with beaded detailing upon the bosom. A shiny black belt with shining rhinestones around her waist and she turned to a full length mirror. "It's good." She wanted nothing more than to pack up and leave right now.

"Good?! Good? How can you just say it's good, this dress is my own personal masterpiece! Miss Noir, it's a stunning gown that you look wonderful in." A designer came from behind the tailor, who now seemed a tad intimidated.

Catty had to resist rolling her eyes. "It's a wonderful dress, I'll take it. Thanks." She left an assistant to make the purchase after she changed into her casual wear. It consisted of her  _own_  personal style, which was a mixture of everything. She had shiny bangles on and a very comfy pair of hot pink converse – the ghoul  _loved_  her converse.

Dark skinny jeans and a light pink tank underneath a dark denim jacket. Grabbing her purse she exited the store, William Tabby greeting her outside. She couldn't have been happier to see him right then and there. "How was it?"

"Terrible, can we get going?" She pleaded, before she could do anything else, her  _iCoffin_  went off with a message. "Oh, um... just a moment. A quick moment, I'll be right back I promise."

Catty walked down the street for awhile and turned into a darker alley, not quite sure what she was doing here. The alley certainly wasn't her cup of tea at all. It was cold and damp, the things that went bump in the night around here she was positive were less than charming. With a sudden shove, she hit the brick wall – being forced to look at her sudden attacker.

"Hey superstar," he growled under his breath.

It was her manager, Persian.

"Ouch! You're hurting me you-!" She hissed at him, extending her newly painted claws and swung to scratch him, hoping she caught enough of his skin to make it hurt, but she hadn't.

He retaliated automatically, clawing her back in the arms and chest right above her subtle cleavage. "You won't disobey me again, Noir. The fame's gone to your brain or something but you gotta let it lie or you'll go from a full set of nine lives, down to none in a quick hurry. Got me?" He was so close and pressing on her with such force, Catty could barely respond. Causing him to lean harder.

She growled and lashed out to bite him, but he dodged it effortlessly. Taking one single claw, he cupped her chin. The fear in her eyes he couldn't get enough of. He loved this, he  _needed_  it.

"Remember what happened last time you upset me?" He asked her, feeling the young ghoul underneath him, begin to quiver.

He knew she remembered, he wanted her to do so forever. Trailing his piercing claw from her cheek, down her neck and into her breasts, she kneed him suddenly – catching him off guard for a moment while she attempted to run from him.

Grabbing her shoe, he tripped her and she fell on the cold cement, sharp stones and uneven gravel all around.

Scrambling for what she felt would be her unlife, Catty took off once she was able to get to her feet and turned the corner, running as fast as her feet could carry her – even if they were weakened. She collided right into her beloved chauffeur William Tabby, barely moving him but she could've sworn she hit another brick wall. "Catty! What happened? You told me you'd only be gone for a moment, I can't believe this..."

"Shhh, I can't explain. I'm okay, but we have to go. Now! Please." She begged him weakly, still trying to regain her breath from what had just happened. She couldn't make the slightest sense of it, but it did happen. She could feel it and the blood trickling down her chest uncomfortably so. Trying to hold it together best she possibly could now, her shaky breaths making it obvious she was coming close to losing that battle of unraveling strength.

William ushered the injured ghoul into the limo, trying to piece together whatever could've happened... all the while starting up the vehicle and getting out of there as fast as he could. Images of Catty's injuries just flashing in his mind, he did his utmost to focus on the road but it was difficult with the harsh sobs of a broken popstar in the backseat.


	4. ( 4 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

She had no idea how long she'd spent in the vehicle - just that she was almost at the dreaded party. The last place of all she ever wanted to go - she was here. "Over here Miss Noir!" Cameras flashed and clicked in her face, all she could do was smile. But what no one knew, is how fake the smile was. How fake her smile always was because it  _had_  to be.

This wasn't what she wanted right now. Catty wanted to get the hell out of 'Tinseltown' and take a small vacation to really find herself.

Being asked if she liked the party so far, she faked the answer too. Plenty of greetings, conversations and demeanors all through this gathering were fake and phony as they could ever come. Until she was asked a certain question by the paparazzi. "What can the fans expect next from Catty Noir?"

She genuinely smiled, showing all of her razor sharp pearly whites. "A  _total_  make-over." She told the paparazzi in an assertive manner - no one was going to change her mind about this. And she wasn't even talking about looks wise.

"Oh sweetie! Kiss, kiss!" Who was this ghoul again? Catty accepted the kiss on either cheek but she really couldn't place how this fellow entertainer knew her at all.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked ever so casually. The fellow starlet was almost appalled by the casualty that was being used in this scenario.

"Hear the latest about Wilhelmina?" She asked, until someone else famous waved her over. "I'll tell you later, it's utterly scandalous!" And with that, Catty watched this gossip furball walk away.

Rolling her pretty magenta colored eyes, she pulled her  _iCoffin_  out of her little purse as a reminder to call a very familiar person, the escape plan would be on the roll yet again - but she had to be smart about it. She gently slid it back in her purse, clipping it shut.

 _Flash._ She suddenly turned around.  _Flash._  Feigning another smile. A forced one, but it'd have to do.  _Flash._  "Catty! Catty! This way please!" They begged her mercilessly.  _Flash._ She obliged. _Flash._  She walked further into the party still, she'd become experienced in the art of ignoring the raging camera flashes. It was a nice event, but she didn't think it would be too big a big deal. What was the reason?

It was just the way the business worked though. There was no need for a specific reason to throw a party and for everybody to be there. She truly didn't want to be here, but for her fans she would continue to smile. "Ahh, dahling, you've made it!" Catty was relieved for the voice to break the tension of the paparazzi and pull her aside from the event. Her heels clicked along the marble flooring, "You look stunning!"

She recognized another famous artist all decked out in her own gown, sparkling and shimmering all the while. "Thank you. You look beautiful as well." She complimented sincerely, but the other barely even recognized the compliment.

Just chalking up another reason why she couldn't stand this business, it was  _so_  cutthroat. She subconsciously touched her throat lightly, imagining a fierce pain. Her nails clutched a sparkling piece of mirror hanging from her necklace. She had to get out of here.

Miss Noir couldn't bare another moment in this hell. She had to leave, sooner than later. It'd be best for her sanity. "Excuse me, please." She grabbed a fully amped cocktail, downing it in less than three gulps. Setting the glass down on a nearby table, she headed quickly into the shadows of the breathtaking venue - pulling her cellular phone out of her tiny purse. "William... please pick up." She pleaded.

Her pleads were answered, "Hello, William Tabby."

"William!" She exclaimed in a sharp whisper, "William, I'm so glad you answered."

"Catty, I was hoping you'd call. Should I come around the back with the limo?"

She breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Yes, please. And we're going bigger and farther than before... I'm going to destroy my phone, everything. I  _have_  to get away... I can't do this anymore." She choked on her words, but held in her whirlwind of emotions with all of her strength. And it took all just to hold back enough not to give herself away.

"I won't even use the limo Miss, I'll throw them off - we'll take my personal vehicle. Don't worry, it will work this time. I'll be there shortly. You be ready."

She could do this! She had to do this, for her own sanity it was a complete must. "Okay, I will." She hung up her cellular phone, shoving it back into her purse all nonchalantly. She took her heels off, to prevent any noises as she scurried towards the back of the venue, after many turns and hiding through corridors, she managed to find the exit and she stayed as invisible as she could truly be. Until she saw William in a car she'd never seen before, but she wasn't about to question it now.

Running as fast as her feet could carry her, she opened the door and jumped in the vehicle. "William, thank goodness." She hugged him.

"Hey, it is me. And your scumbag manager is  _not_  following me, I know for a fact he's not." That was good news to hear, very good indeed. "You can relax now," he told her, slithering the vehicle out from the event as best he could, soon speeding down the dimly lit streets through the night, no intentions of stopping anytime soon, nor anywhere near this location.

Leaving on a whim and having nothing but the classy dress on her body, she was hitting the road and never looking back again.


	5. ( 5 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

William Tabby had never shopped for a young female ghoul before, but he needed to get Catty something to wear other than the evening dress she was currently sporting. She would certainly give herself away in the gown she just wore to a fancy party, that the paparazzi snapped plenty shots of.

He wasn't going to be long, just a few minutes to get something else for her to switch into. All her regular 'street clothes' were in the limo and the limo wasn't what he was driving. They'd traveled for a straight day and night, while Catty was fast asleep, William would get her something to change into.

He locked all possible doors and went upon his way with the basic knowledge of what she liked. Pink, pink and more pink.

He wasn't sure what size Catty was, so he'd have to just look and estimate. Entering the Ghouls section, he looked around. He found a black hoodie with a bright pink zipper - perfect. Turning around, he found some black track pants that matched the hoodie. Wonderful!

He maneuvered a bit further and grasped her a mid-length nightgown with a duck or something on it, he shrugged - it'd do for now. He grabbed a pack of socks, a few t-shirts and another couple pairs of comfortable track pants. He didn't quite think he went too wrong, even if he did - his tainted fashion sense would tie them over until they got to a decent destination.

He got a few strange stares going through the check-out, but he tried not to mind. It was all for Catty, so it had a very just cause in itself.

Once he had everything paid for, he rushed out to the vehicle and glanced in, his racing heart calmed when he saw a contented sleeping Catty. He'd never be able to forgive himself should anything happen to her on this trip. It was William himself who inspired her to do this.

He opened the door and piled all the bags on the passenger side. A familiar stretch and purr came from the backseat and William let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, did you go on a shopping spree without me?" She yawned, stretching yet again.

William nearly face-palmed, "Why yes. I just couldn't help myself."

Catty grinned but was surprised when all the bags were handed back to her. "William!"

"These are all for you Catty, you need something other than the extravagant dress you're wearing." She'd totally forgotten about it and he could tell by the look upon her face.

"Right! Oh Will, you think of everything."

He stopped her for a moment, "I didn't, actually I forgot something. Your. . ." before he could even finish his sentence, Catty reached for her bright pink locks of hair. "yeah. You'll be instantly recognized with your hair, don't you think?"

She nodded, "You're right. It's one of the most iconic things about Catty Noir. Oh no, what about my name too?"

William gave a shrug, "Well, we'll get out of here, that way they won't think I'm acting suspicious, and we'll worry about that further down the line. We um, don't have to destroy your cell phone, I. . . ran it over, and picked up the pieces for us to discard later."

Even though she was in the backseat, she hugged him tightly. "You really do think of everything! You're the best. I, I'm not scared when I'm with you Will. Thanks for that."

He smiled warmly at her appreciation. "You're welcome. Now, let's get going. There's an area I read about, very nice. Great school program-"

"Yay! School! I cannot wait, to go to school like a normal ghoul. This is super exciting." She would jump up and down if there were space in the vehicle to do such a thing.

He chuckled, "I figured you would like that." He started up the vehicle and she grinned when she pulled out a word search book and brand new pack of pens.

"Oh Will, you really do know me." She giggled, setting them aside and looking into the bags at the beginning of her new wardrobe. She pulled out the black sweater with accented pink zipper, hugging it. Along with the matching pants and she pulled out a snow leopard printed, simple t-shirt. This was fantastic enough, the fact that he even remembered socks was amazing to her.

She slid in the very back and started with a nice, fresh pair of socks. Sliding on the new track pants. Even though it took her a moment, she fiddled with the zipper on the dress and got it to slide down, as she grabbed the t-shirt, sliding it on. Finally out of that dress she could breathe!

Catty took a moment to just do that, to breathe. This was so, refreshing. Exciting, exfoliating in a way. She was getting the brand new start she'd always wanted. A scream come true.

She moved back to where she was in the vehicle and William gave a successful nod. "How did I do?"

"It's a bit big," his face fell slightly, until Catty continued. "but I love it! It's so awesome to be able to wear something that you're not made to show off your body or curves. It's okay for a ghoul to just wanna hide that sometimes, y'know?"

He gave a nod, "I suppose."

"And I love this sweater!" She pulled out her word search book and it was time to let the vehicle and William both do their thing to take her far away from her 'Tinseltown' drama.

A couple hours later, they pulled into the parking lot of a friendly-looking department store. Surely they'd be able to find the remainder of what they needed here. "Alright, are we ready to get shopping again?"

Catty giggled, "Oh William, I never saw you as the shopping type!" Of course she knew he wasn't, that's why she found it so humorous.

He laughed as well, "It's a new-found trait. What can I say?"

"Alright, but this should shield me for now." She pulled her hair back, bringing the hoodie up and over it. "Tada!" She grinned.

"You must be careful though, if you're recognized Catty... we'll have to go much further than we already have."

She nodded, understand the dire circumstance. "I understand."

"Alright, let's go." She hopped out of the vehicle in her slippers. They did have rubber backings, so she wouldn't get in trouble at all. She was thankful he remembered them. It was her first time out in fresh air since she left the party. it felt good.

They walked into the store and Catty knew what she needed. She needed some female undergarments, some hair elastics, most importantly some hair dye and whatever else she could come across that William might have forgotten.

She walked right next to him the entire time, trying not to seem out of the norm, but as she looked around, it seemed like she was the only one out of the norm. "So where to first?" She asked quietly.

William glanced at her nervously, but followed her lead. "Whatever ghouly products you might need."

She chuckled and took the hint quite well. They made one of their first stops in the health and beauty aisles. "Ooh, so many colors to choose from."

William could see the courageous sparkle in her eyes. "Now Ca- uh, now. You need to go the farthest from what you are. You cannot be recognizable at all."

She nodded, and grabbed a box of black hair dye, it had nice blue-ish tone but it was mostly black. "Purrfect." She nodded. Turning around to grab a hairbrush and big pack of hair elastics. "I probably should get... a pair of shoes." She giggled.

William glanced down at her slippered feet. "Yes, you should. Nothing too fancy now."

She chuckled, "Trust me, it's the last thing I want to get."

Normally she'd have to wear heels or platforms but this time, Catty was shopping for her and only her. Did it make sense for it to feel so invigorating?

She pulled a pair of typical red converse from the shelf. Trying them on, they were an absolute purrfect fit. "Yay!" She softly squealed. Before she could make her final choice, William brought her a simple pair of white flats. They were very nice, kind of shiny. She liked them as well.

"You can get both, don't worry."

She practically lit up with joy. "Let's check out the rest of the store." He had a feeling she would say that. So they walked the aisles, until Catty found herself drawn to a specific one. The toy aisle.

She spotted... herself?! She looked closer, it... really was a Catty Noir doll! That sung and everything. She picked up the doll, so many feelings whirled through her. First of all, it was pretty cool seeing a doll of herself on a shelf, and how many of these were already in little monster's homes?

She also had an estranged hatred for the doll, it was everything she was made to be and she knew it. It was manufactured, just like they wanted her to be. But that would happen no more. Never again. "Ready to go?" William asked her, taking the doll from her hands.

Catty nodded, "Very." Without another word, they paid for all purchases and left the store.


	6. ( 6 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics in this chapter are provided by Casta Fierce's song 'Witching Hour' and all rights and copyrights stay with their original owner. Which is not me! Thank you. :)

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

"One more word. . . I swore I just saw it." Catty mumbled to herself, circling the individual letters of the final word she had to find in her book. This marked yet another word search book she finished from front to back.

"How's the searching of words coming along?" William asked her, he kept looking back occasionally to make sure the young popstar was still alright. He knew she was 110% sure she wanted to head far away from fame and fortune as possible - and he was doing his best to make that thought her reality. But he couldn't help feeling a tad paranoid in the process.

She smiled, "It's going, I just completed the last puzzle."

"Are you ready to stretch your legs a bit?" Her faithful chauffeur asked her.

Catty's eyes lit up, "You're actually gonna let me out of this vehicle?"

He smirked, "I suppose, but if you put it that way it might not be a good idea after all.

She near whined, "But William, please? Please? A ghoul's gotta stretch her limbs once every five hours." Of course she was exaggerating, but it still wouldn't hurt to get out and walk around.

"Alright fine, but it's only a couple more hours until we reach our overnight destination. Are you positive you can't wait?" After a glare, he decided to let her out and she hopped out so grateful for the breeze. There was something extra chilly about this evening, but it didn't bother her. She zipped up her hoodie and folded her arms over her chest.

_Here we go! The moon is high, it's the witching hour, like a raging river come feel its power. The moon is full, blue in its glow, like a giant blizzard come feel it's cold. It's the witching hour, a time for magic, anything can happen if you try to imagine. Listen to the beat don't fear the power 'cuz tonight we're staying out until the witching hour!_

The fast paced lyrics near blew Catty's mind, who was the creator of such a scary-cool tune? Her eyes widened as she hid behind a near-by tree. Chuckling at William covering his ears at the loud music, but she couldn't help but watch the show. Far enough away from the crowd to admire as any other on-lookers.

_Let's cast a spell together, me and you. Dance in the moonlight, so blue. It's the witching hour and whatever you do, I'll always be fright there for you. For you. Yeah. . ._

_Magic moves in the rhythm, it'll reach out and grab ya, feel the magic like abracadabra. Magic emotion, you know we can live it, hot and devotion, I know you can give it. Now give it your all, just let yourself go, tonight is the night for a magical show. Music as power, I'll show you how, in the witching hour yeah the time is now!_

She just couldn't help herself from dancing behind the tree where she was currently hiding. This ghoul's lyrics were crazy catchy. She enjoyed them so much! It was no wonder that the crowd did as well.

_Let's cast a spell together, me and you. Dance in the moonlight, so blue. It's the witching hour and whatever you do, I'll always be fright there for you. For you. Yeah. . ._ _Let's cast a spell together, me and you. Dance in the moonlight, so blue. It's the witching hour and whatever you do, I'll always be fright there for you. For you!_

"Catty!" William whispered sharply, "We can't stay here, it's far too dangerous. You may be spotted."

She sighed, "But she's amazing! And her song is killer." She danced a little more until William gently but sternly brought her back to the vehicle. "Sorry, sorry. I got caught up, music is my heart."

William lightly sighed as Catty got in and they drove off quietly, to be undetected. "I know Catty, that's why part of me is un-sure that you really want to leave music forever."

She shook her head, "My intention never was to leave music forever. I'm label hunting, you could say. Waiting for a different label to listen to what  _I_ have to offer instead of what the industry wants me to. Did you know they wanted me to sing a song about butt? About the ghoul butt being so desirable, with nothing but the word butt thrown in there a few dozen times. I refused! I flat out refused because that is not music Will, that's most definitely not the music I want to give my fans. Or if that's the music my fans want, they can move along. I have my own sound and I want everyone to hear the real me, not the desperate superstar, but the popstar who finds herself." She let out a huge sigh, regaining her breath after such a rant.

William gave a smile, "Catty, I love your passion dear. It's very evident when you speak about it, and I'm glad that you're not giving it up forever - you do have such talent. Your fans deserve to know the real you. I'm very proud, your family would be too."

Catty gave a soft smile, it still hurt to think about her family - but she knew they would be proud. It was why she didn't want to do what the industry laid out for her, her home roots and family were why she didn't want to have her road paved for her. She wanted to make her own way. "Thanks Will, it means the world to me. And you too." She curled up, stretching out on the seat for a well-needed catnap.

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

They arrived at the hotel where they'd be spending the night, resting up for what was to come. "I'm not quite sure how this works. . . but we might as well give it a try." William held out the box of home permanent hair dye, although his eyes widened when there was a second box beside it. "Electric blue? Catty."

She grinned, "Just a streak, I promise!"

He sighed, shaking his own head as he pulled a chair over to the center of the room. "Come, sit. If we must get this over with." He pulled the gloves over and ready to get down to it.

"You've never done this before have you?" She asked him with a giggle. She hadn't really either, but she remembered her old friends used to dye each other's hair all the time. "You have to mix container A with container B and if there's heat generated - that's a good thing. Then you apply all over." She mixed the two containers, putting the applicator lid on and shaking it. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and put it around her shoulders, sitting down on the chair. With a slick movement of her nail, the tip of the applicator nozzle was off and the dye was ready to be applied.

William shook his head, he knew this part was necessary if Catty didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. It was important to keep her cover. She felt the cool temperature of the liquid leaking on her head, staining her hair almost instantly. It did burn a bit but it was deal-able. Ghouls always near-tortured themselves like this for beauty at one point or another. "Should I stop? Are you feeling pain? My apologies Catty."

"It's okay," She told him softly, "ghouls do this sort of thing all the time. It's just part of changing your look - it's fine. It burns a little but that's okay, I'm fine."

He sighed, proceeding to lather and soak her luscious pink locks in dark hair dye. It barely took another twenty minutes before it began to turn very dark. He wasn't sure of the whole thing but she knew what she was doing. Once he was done and had her hair held up in a clip, he pulled the gloves off, washing up and he took out a novel he bought recently, lying back on the bed, he began to read.

"I never even thought about you William," she spoke suddenly, turning in her seat to face him, despite having the book in front of his face, he heard her loud and clear. "I pulled you away from your own home. Everything in your life is put on hold for  _me_."

He lowered the book, shaking his head. "No Catty, I don't have a wife or children who need me. I'm just by myself. You're not bothering me, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't want to. I care about you very much. Don't feel bad about running, you need this. I'm here for you no matter what." He gave her a soft smile before going back to his book.

"Thanks Will, you're the best." she said finally, breathing a sigh of relief. She realized it was now time for her to go rinse out her hair and tomorrow she'd wake up a brand new person. Well, at least she'd  _look_  the part.


	7. ( 7 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

_Runaway Popstar? Miss Catty Noir was last seen at a party and not since. Did she get cold feet? Rumors are floating around about casting her in a new television series. But that may be at cost if she doesn't show up soon. The world loves Catty Noir, come back ghoul! More on this story as it develops._

Catty shut the television off, she shifted her gaze over to William who was enjoying his complimentary room serviced breakfast. She was speechless, they wanted to cast her in a television series? The more she thought about it, the more she loved the idea. She could always take a break from her music to focus on this series.

She hadn't done any professional acting, her parents had her in modeling as a werekitten so the camera did enjoy her presence. "What's going through your mind Catty?" William asked her, after hearing the latest news broadcast he wanted to know how she felt. Whether it was guilty or bad for running, or if she was glad she did it. He desired to be on the same page as her, whatever that was.

Catty let out a soft sigh, "That would be a scary cool opportunity, but I want to continue on to what I can discover down the road. Let's keep going for now. I just need to take some time to find myself."

William gave a nod, finishing up his serving of bacon. "I understand that, but you have to put out a statement or something before they send out a search party."

Catty forgot exactly how famous she indeed was, she tapped her chin in thought. "Let me come up with something." She dug through her bag and pulled out a notebook and flipped to a clean crisp page - instead of writing down some scary cool lyrics, she was going to write out her statement about taking a brief break to find herself. It sounded so much better when she spoke, rather than writing it down on paper - but she didn't want to show up on national television with the new look she was sporting. That would send all their hard work so far, spiraling down the drain. She wore pink for so long it felt natural, her black and electric blue felt so vibrant. It felt brand new.

The mere thought that she could feel just as brand new was exhilarating in itself.

_I, Catty Noir, have decided to take a short hiatus. I need to step away to evaluate my life and figure out the next big step for me! Don't worry guys and ghouls, I'm never too far away from my fans! Muah, xo_

This summed up her feelings perfectly, she needed a hiatus from the industry, not her fans. She adored her fans, wanting to please them, but she didn't want to lower herself and resort to singing a song about 'booty' to accomplish that. She wanted to give them wholesome, catchy, party-thumping music! A song that told a story. . . not a song that didn't mean anything. Her music was far from meaningless and she would do whatever she could in her power to keep it that way.

"I believe this will do it," she handed her piece of paper to William for a quick edit. "it's brief and to the point. Pretty crystal clear to me, how about you?"

"Hmm," he looked it over and gave a nod of approval. "it's great. I'll send it off to the local news and we'll pack up and get going. We have another ways of travel ahead of us."

Catty could hardly wait, she wasn't going to lie, the room was very nice and cozy. The beds were great but she didn't feel that she was done her traveling. Not quite yet anyway. It took her a mere ten minutes to get all their belongings gathered up and into the vehicle already.

Soon they both got in and Catty knew the drill, she buckled her seatbelt once she got comfortable in the back. The only thing on her mind was trying to come up with a name for new identity.

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

After a couple hours of debating, scribbling out and scratching in her notebook here and there, she narrowed it down to one. "Dakota Scarrison?" It might not have been the most original, but it was the only thing that Catty and William could come up with during the ride here. "It could work." They researched the nearest high school in the area.  _Monster High._

Catty insisted on doing a little more shopping, something about 'not being able to go to school all week with only three outfits and two pairs of shoes'. So while trying to remain on the down-low, she purchased clothes for the remainder of the month. Not to mention shoes, make up - apparently all the 'normal ghoul' expenses and they were completely necessary.

It was late in the evening and they pulled into a quaint little home. It was furnished, although there wasn't a soul in it. "I rented this home temporarily, it will be just as long as your stay here is."

The thought that already her stay wasn't going to be long did sadden her a little, but it was for the best. She knew that she couldn't stay here long even if she wanted to, things were far too complicated to stay. What with her being a popstar-in-disguise and all.

The two of them gathered all their luggage and brought it into their temporary home. It was very cottage-like on the inside, the interior done nice and modern, beautiful wood-stained ceiling and floors. She couldn't wait to put her clothes away and settle down. It'd be the first time in awhile that she'd be able to relax and enjoy herself thoroughly. "A little 'R' and 'R' is exactly what this ghoul needs. You get some as well Will, it's gonna be real interesting tomorrow." Catty, erm, 'Dakota Scarrison' was scared about her first day at  _Monster High_ , but she anticipated it more than anything.


	8. ( 8 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

"Up?" She pulled her dark locks up, soon letting them fall haphazardly. "Down maybe?" She looked good either way, but she wanted the option that would cause the draw the least amount of attention to her. "Up for sure. No one notices anyone else very much when their hair is up!" She brought the majority of her hair up, wrapping it within a tight hair elastic. She had William take scissors to her bangs, cutting them to the right side. She'd always wanted to give side-bangs a try.

She felt good about her hair as she smiled warmly at her electric blue hues seeping underneath. She grabbed a pair of thick horn-rimmed glasses. They were perfect. She almost didn't recognize herself. 'Dakota Scarrison' was really starting to come to un-life.

She wore brand new white tennis shoes, bright red skinny jeans and a red and black plaid button-up shirt with a denim over-jacket. Her backpack was sitting beside her bed. She'd gotten everything ready to go the night before and could hardly get to sleep. The bed was comfy, it wasn't anything to do with her sleeping arrangements, just her excitement of what the day would bring. And now it was here!

She grabbed her school bag and headed out of her room and down the stairs, to the smells of breakfast lingering in the air. "Ooh that's super tempting William," her nose twitched and she couldn't help herself. She had to grab some breakfast items. He made them taste delicious! "I had no idea you were such a wonder in an apron."

He grinned, "Well how do you suppose I've fed my family all these years, hmm?"

Her eyes widened and she set down her toast. "William," she sighed. Leaning back in the chair, her arms wrapped around her own torso. "I'm so sorry."

"Pardon?" He glanced at the small plate of toast she pushed forward slightly. "Don't be, just set it aside if you don't like it dear."

"No Will, I didn't have a single thought of how selfish I was being. I took you away from your family. From your warm bed, just to be on this stupid adventure with me." She pushed the chair out, "Let's call everything off. I'll call the press, we'll go home. This never happened okay?"

William shook his head. "I think not Catty. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know what this 'stupid adventure' as you called it, entailed. I notified my wife and children that I'd be away for a little bit. It's not like they don't know. I'm here because I want to be and you haven't come this far to give up already, have you?"

Catty shook her head, pushing the horn-rimmed glasses up further on her nose. "No, of course not."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

She grabbed her bag and stood up, slinging it over her shoulder. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!" She could hardly wait to start her first day of school!

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

She watched many movies about this ghastly thing called 'High School' and Catty was pretty sure she had the hang of it. But she didn't want to rush into anything of course. "Welcome to Monster High," she and William were approached by the school's Headmistress, Mrs. Bloodgood. "whom might I ask are you?" She shifted her eyes towards the raven haired ghoul, with electric blue hues.

"C- uh, Dakota. Dakota Scarrison ma'am." She blushed heavily, it would take getting used to but she would try her hardest to get used to everything as quickly as possible. She didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb.

"That is a very pretty name," she complimented, shaking William's had. "and it's nice to meet you as well Mr. Scarrison."

William gave a nod, accepting the handshake. "Thank you, likewise. I trust that my daughter will be safe here and enjoy the extra-curricular activities?"

"Absolutely," she took William aside. "Dakota, you can see the secretary for your schedule. Your father won't be too far dear. I know a public high school can be scary for someone who was home-schooled."

She gave a sure nod. This whole ordeal was scary, but also thrilling. "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." Walking out of the inner office, she stepped out into the bigger one.

"Miss Scarrison?"

She looked around, setting her eyes on the secretary with multiple limbs. "Yes?"

"Your schedule. On the counter over there."

She grabbed the only sheet of paper there. "Thank you."

"Mhm." The secretary continued typing on the computer in front of her.

Catty reached for the paper hesitantly and pushed the glasses upon her nose a little bit. She found that the schedule was pleasing for the most part. She had Drama first class. A certain Mr. Where taught this subject apparently. This would be a good experience, she was sure of it!

She soon found a map of the school on the opposite side of the page her schedule was on.  _'This is super handy!'_  She thought to herself, her heart raced within her chest. It was all so exciting!

Her eyes scanned the hallway until they fell upon a fellow teenage male who was bobbing his head to music, headphones on. He seemed to be drumming a specific beat. She tried not to get involved but she couldn't help herself. She ducked out of the way when the male did a continuous drum-roll. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry," Heath Burns removed his headphones, "I was uh… jamming out to Crimson Veil Brides. They're sick! Have you heard them?"

She smiled, she was quite familiar with them. She had the chance to meet them once but her tour bus broke down and she missed it. She was a huge fan! Wait, no…  _Catty_  was a huge fan… Dakota… well maybe she could be a fellow fan? "I… uh…" she hesitated with her reply.

"Have a listen!" He handed her the left headphone and she put it in her ear, their familiar sound caressing her ears. How she missed listening to them. "My parents were kinda worried about me listening to them, something about it being angry sounding? I get it but… they're great though!"

She nodded after several seconds of music had passed. "They are. I'd love to meet them."

Heath agreed, looking at her more closely. "Hey… wait a minute!"

Catty held her breath as she widened her eyes – looking like a dear caught in headlights – had she been caught already? She didn't even make it to her first class! "W-what?" She asked, getting ready to run away if need be.

"You have to be new here," he held out his hand. "I would recognize a face as pretty as yours if you wandered these halls last year."

She took his hand, shaking it lightly. "I'm uh, Dakota… Dakota Scarrison."

"Dakota, you have a lovely name… and a beautiful face." He brought her hand up to put a kiss upon it, she blushed hard. "Did it hurt when you fell from the Gods above?"

Having no idea what to say to such a compliment, she blushed yet again. "Thank you!" She bit down on her lip slightly, "I-I didn't catch your name?"

"Heath, Heath Burns. At your service, Miss Scarrison." He bowed as she giggled. "Do you need help navigating the school hallways?"

"Actually yes, I have Drama first period, but I'm not quite sure where the auditorium is. Could you help me?" She brushed the bangs away from her face, locking her gaze with his. "I would be forever grateful."

He held a hand up, "No need to promise your life away, I will take you to the auditorium of the dramatic arts!" He smirked, giving his shoulders a shrug. "This way, follow me. Let the Heath-ster teach you all about the halls of Monster High… and maybe a few other things if you have the time?" He gave a subtle wink and carried on down the hall, leaving her to let him lead the way.

Catty – or Dakota rather – had a feeling that today would be a great day as it already started off such a way. Unbeknownst to Dakota, Heath Burns was hoping that he himself just made a new friend… soon-to-be ghoulfriend maybe? Only time would tell!


	9. ( 9 )

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

"Where oh where, is this new student of mine?" The dramatic arts teacher paced the stage back and forth. He was dramatic in every sense of the word. His speech, his 'casual dress', he was the perfect image for teaching such subject. He adjusted his glasses and let out a sigh when the auditorium door opened and in strolled Heath Burns. "Ah, are you here to bring my attendance to the office?"

Heath narrowed his eyes, "Nah, I'm not feeling it."

"Not feeling – I beg your pardon?" Mr. Where questioned the fire elemental.

Heath smirked, "I'd better get going. Good luck! I'll see you around kitty-cat."

Catty giggled, replying with a whisper. "Thanks, I'll probably need it." He waved it off and left the auditorium. She soon cleared her throat and addressed her teacher properly. "My apologies sir," she spoke, pushing her glasses up on her nose again. "h-he was kind enough to show me where the auditorium was. This is my first class."

Mr. Where nodded, "You're my new student then?" She nodded and he continued. "Perfection! Come, come… Miss?"

"Scarrison, Dakota… sir." She rushed down the auditorium and sat down in one of the seats.

He waved her up, "No, no… don't sit right away. Stand up Miss Scarrison, tell us a bit about yourself, please."

Catty felt nervous all the sudden. It was nothing like Catty's pre-show jitters. This was a whole different kind of nervous. More like an 'If-I-screw-this-up-and-they-find-out-who-I-really-am-it-will-ruin-everything' sort of nervous. "Uhh, what can I say? I'm just an average ghoul, really." She giggled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Mr. Where walked over to where she stood, it was on the end of a row. "Tell me Miss Scarrison, do you know much about trying to be someone that you're not?"

Catty's eyes widened, "W-what?" She tried to hide her gasp. "What do you mean?"

He gave a smile, "Well Dakota, what I mean is this: today we are going to learn about taking on different personas. We're going to figure out each other's characteristics and traits… and directly opposite of the traits listed, to which then you can act the opposite and perfect it! I like to call this lesson, 'Alter Ego' if you will."

Catty shook her head, man that was close! Or so it felt like it. How ironic that they were doing an assignment on being the opposite of oneself. That seemed very strange indeed. She shook her head.  _'I've gotta stop taking this so seriously! No one recognizes me so I'm good. Phew.'_  She was wondering how many times she had to think that before she truly started to believe it. She held her breath for a moment, sharply exhaled and focused on the lesson at hand. It was sure to be a positive experience.

**×º°”˜`”°º× ( Beautiful Nightmares ) ×º°”˜`”°º×**

It was lunch time at Monster High and it was controlled chaos for the most part. Monsters waited their turn in line; they were generally a happy bunch. Draculaura had a pair of pink binoculars that she was trying to look over the crowd with. Her boyfriend Clawd raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" he asked his ghoulfriend plainly. He often walked her to the table where she'd meet the ghouls and then he'd head over to his own table to chill with the guys.

She pouted slightly and put her binoculars in her purse. "I heard there's a new ghoul attending Monster High and I haven't even met her yet! That is so unheard of; I'm usually the first one to greet new students! I love making new friends."

Clawd smiled warmly. He admired how even when she pouted, she still sounded like the most optimistic little thing. "Hey, I know you do. You'll meet her soon, I'm sure of it." He went to turn around and knocked a lunch tray from a monster's hands. Ironically, it was the new ghoul's. "Oh man! I'm so sorry!"

Catty giggled. There wasn't much of a mess as she had sealed food items. "It's alright, I'm fine! No real damage."

Draculaura helped gather the ghoul's lunch back on the tray. "I'm Draculaura! I see you're new, welcome to Monster High!"

Catty blinked, but smiled hesitantly. "I'm C - uh, Dakota. Dakota Scarrison." She mentally cursed herself; she should have this down pat by now! "Nice to meet you Draculaura… and?"

"Clawd." He put his large paw out to shake her hand, which she accepted.

"Clawd, nice to meet you!" She beamed at the fact she seemed to be fitting in well.

Draculaura kissed Clawd's cheek, "You can go find the boys now, I think us ghouls will be just fine."

He chuckled and shook his head. One moment she was clung to him and the next she was shoving him off. As long as she was comfortable either way, he didn't mind. "Alright, you know where to find me if you need me." He started off, but turned back for a moment. "Dakota? Don't let any big brutes take your lunch out again."

She smirked, "I'll try!"

Draculaura almost bounced with excitement; she did truly enjoy meeting new students. "So… where are you from Dakota?"

"Uh, around… just the other city really. Not far." She answered quickly, it was half the truth.

Draculaura nodded eagerly, "Interesting! We have exchange students from all over the world attending Monster High. There was even this one time that I went and studied abroad. It's a very clawsome experience. Totes fun. You should try it next semester maybe? I think you'd like it."

Well, the ghoul wasn't wrong. Catty had been all around the world sure, but she was on tour. On tour, everything had to run smoothly and exactly on schedule. She was normally up by the crack of dawn, rehearsing, organizing her concert venue, her and her dance crew taking a well deserved break, another rehearsal and sound check and she only had an hour or so to rest before the concerts began. She had to do everything at every tour stop with jet-lag to boot. There was never any time for sight-seeing or stopping by souvenir shops or anything. She missed out on all of that, every time. She sighed.

"Hello? Earth to Dakota?"

Catty snapped out of her little daze, "Uh, yes?"

"Are you alright? I lost you for a moment there." She gave a concerned look.

"No, no – I mean yes I'm fine. My apologies. My life has been so on-the-go lately that I haven't had much time to stop and think." Her eyes widened slightly, she had to be careful not to give anything away while trying to make friends. Though part of her just didn't feel right about it, making friends when she wasn't telling the complete truth from the start.

"I get that," she nodded. "moving is tough, whether it's a big move or a little one. It's still stressful all the same." She pat the other ghoul's shoulder, "But I'm sure you'll be fine once you really get settled." She soon noticed her usual table with the other ghoul's at it. "Oh hey! There they are! C'mon Dakota, it's time for you to make some more friends."

Catty was both excited and anxious at the same time. She wanted to have friends and hang out like normal ghouls, but she wasn't sure if being exposed to them if they were possible fans of Catty's might get her recognized. Sadly, it was very possible. "Great, can't wait." She replied as her arm was being tugged in that direction. Here went nothing. . .


End file.
